


Clipped

by Quantum_Overload



Series: Siana's Poetry/The Core Files [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: A look into Siana's world from the horse's mouth. Trauma is had to forget.
Series: Siana's Poetry/The Core Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089119





	Clipped

The walls, they ooze  
Crimson, viscous and sticky.  
It threatens to swallow me,  
Trap me, drown me.  
I push on, wading  
Through crimson as it  
Sluggishly reaches for my legs.

As I march deeper  
A burning blossoms between  
my shoulder blades.  
A phantom memory  
That leaves me reeling.  
A stable aura stands at my back,  
A black wall against the  
Twisting hall as I trek  
A tainted path.

We reach the door,  
The air halts, the bud  
Blooms to a burning sun,  
The dark wall pushes  
Cool against me.  
The leaking wood cracks,  
Stained in clinging petals  
It clicks, swings open.  
The roaring flower withers,  
There, above the open hearth  
Its roots, framed in crimson  
Sleeps, frozen. Draped,  
In gold.


End file.
